Malware, or malicious software, may refer to software that is used to disrupt computer systems and networks. Malware may be analyzed to study and detect threats of malware. However, existing malware analysis services suffer from several deficiencies. For instance, malware analysis services may not be able to keep pace with the rapidly evolving nature of malicious software. Therefore a faster and more efficient method is needed to process files to detect malware. In addition, because numerous malware are generated on a daily basis, a method to prioritize malware samples for analysis is also needed.